


The Perfect Gift

by etc_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daichi is perfect...as always, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama and Noya help, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Professional Volleyball Players, Some angst, Suga is going through some rough time, Suggestive Sexual Humor, daisuga - Freeform, kinda..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: 31th of December...The New Year's...Daichi's birthday...And Sugawara had no idea what to get to him!What did you even give to a professional volleyball player?Did he even need anything?





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/gifts).



> Hello guys!
> 
> And hello Neenya from your secret Santa! ^^ This your my gift for the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2018!  
> The prompt was anything fluffy and soft with various pairing choices! And I might have gotten a bit of angst into the mix but I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> I hope 2019 will be a great year for all of us!
> 
> Happy Holidays ^^ and Happy early B-day to our good captain as well!

Daichi was asleep.

Illuminated with the pale yellow light of their night light, he looked like a beautiful painting, soft and pliant. As Sugawara watched, his chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm, breaths hypnotizing steady and quiet.

The worried lines of the daytime were finally gone from his face. No more dark circles, no more tense shoulders or tired eyes... He was peaceful, lips slightly open and hair tousled over the pillow.

Shifting on the bed, Sugawara leaned his head against the bed frame.

Daichi’s hair had gotten longer in the past few weeks, now starting to curl at the ends. Which wasn't that unexpected... With his packed schedule, Sugawara knew Daichi hadn't had the time for a trip to the hairdresser's.

Careful not to wake up his lover, but unable to stop himself, he ran his fingers through Daichi's hair, warmth immediately spreading into his body. With a pleased sigh, Sugawara was soon laying down and scooting closer, fingers continuing their careful petting. 

Outside, wind rattled against the semi open shades, its whiny moan slipping into their bedroom. It was turning out to be an extremely harsh winter, each and every day only getting darker and colder.

Reluctantly Sugawara looked up at the digital clock over their night table, its neon green impossible to miss.

**_5.45_ **

It was difficult to believe that in just a few minutes they had to leave the warmth of their bed and go out to the freezing weather for their respective morning practices.

He swallowed down a huff.

 

In half an hour, Sugawara had to watch Daichi walk away at the subway station as he was taken away by the entity that was called the professional volleyball life.

 

"Mmmfh.."

 

As if sensing Sugawara's thoughts, Daichi moved in his sleep, getting closer to Sugawara's chest and throwing an arm over his waist with a deep rumble.

 

Sugawara sighed, his body relaxing reflexively.

 

Maybe in fifteen minutes, he would have to lose his lover to the professional volleyball, but these peaceful minutes were only for him. At these moments, it was as if they only existed in the confinements of their own bed, their only concern being warm and close.

 

Turning towards his lover, Sugawara closed his eyes, hand finally settling at Daichi's neck.

 

His lover’s soft affirmative mumble soothed his doubts, and those strong arms further curling around his body only made his heart sing louder.

 

At this moment, everything was perfect.

 

....

 

Well...

 

Almost perfect...

 

\--*--

 

"I don't understand why you are this concerned, Sugawara-san. It is only a gift,"

 

Instead of replying, Sugawara effortlessly stopped a ball that unsteadily flew towards them. "Koji-chan!" he called, "A good receive starts, not with arms-"

 

Suddenly a group of high pitched voices filled the air. "-but with legs!!"

 

Sugawara smiled at the children, each positioned at the opposite sides of the low net, practicing their serves and receives. Of course not many balls went where they should but nevertheless Sugawara liked these classes the best.

 

Taking a part time job as a volleyball coach had to be the best decision he had ever made.

 

"Ok, ten more!" He called before turning back to his guest who without a better term looked absolutely _terrified_ of the little boys and girls.

 

"I know, Kageyama," he sighed, careful to keep his voice low and expression hidden from the children. "But this is Daichi's birthday and the New Year's! I never had- before... I always knew what to get him..."

 

So _that_ was his problem.

 

31th of December...

The New Year's...

Daichi's birthday...

 

 _And_ the fact that Sugawara had no idea what to get him!

 

He forced down a sigh.

 

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the whole truth. 

 

Suga had _some_ idea about the gift. The only problem was, all of his ideas were either too expensive, too cheesy or plain out stupid.

 

Trying to shake it off, he took a deep breath and focused on Kageyama who looked preoccupied with the matter. With his dark brows and grimace and the look of absolute concentration, he looked almost like the children behind Sugawara, and certainly not like a member of one of the most powerful professional volleyball teams in Japan.

 

With a fond chuckle, Sugawara slapped him across the shoulder. "Don't think too hard, you are going to scare the children" he teased.

 

For a brief second Kageyama looked embarrassed but was quick to shake it off. "You could arrange a private practice time?" He offered.

 

Suga's brows rose before he could stop it. Private practice? What on Earth was Kageyama saying?! Surely it couldn't be-

 

"Hinata always asks for private practice," his guest continued, voice a grumpy murmur. "Last year, for his birthday I had gotten tickets to the movie he wanted to see and he still asked..."

 

_What??_

 

"And he always insists on showering and having a drink afterwards..."

 

Oh no...

 

A weird feeling of pity and amusement filled Sugawara's chest, lips curling before he could stop himself.  "Tobio," he said with a chuckle. 

 

Surprised to hear his first name, Kageyama looked up.

 

"I don't think Hinata only wants to- _uhhh_... spike your toss, if you will..."

 

"Spike my toss? But he always asks-"

 

Before he could stop himself Sugawara was snickering, fingers curling around Kageyama's shoulder as laughter bubbled out.

 

It was almost reassuring to see how, even after becoming an amazing professional volleyball player, best in the league, two times national team draftee, Kageyama was still naive in some ways.

 

"Sugawara-san! What do you mean?!"

 

He only laughed harder, his sides starting to hurt.

 

But he wasn’t cruel...

 

"I mean," Sugawara started with a grin. "I don't think his only reason for trying to get you alone and uhm... high on energy might be about volleyball"

 

Various emotions passed over Kageyama's face, confusion, disbelief, excitement all bleeding into a mess but before he could react, his gaze was suddenly fixed at the door, eyes lighting with recognition.

 

"Daichi-san" Kageyama inhaled, shoulders rising and spine straightening in a snap. Fondness and pride filled Sugawara's heart as he turned to watch his lover enter the gym. Daichi was truly an amazing person to create such a reaction from a genius.

 

"Hello~" Sugawara called, raising his hand to get his lover’s attention. Not that it was needed much... They were the only ones above the tiny height average.

 

Nevertheless, with eyes fixed on Sugawara, Daichi smiled.

 

And there it was...

 

Sugawara inhaled sharply. When unprepared, Daichi's smile was suffocating, lighting up the room and doing concerning things to Sugawara's health and safety. 

 

"Suga!"

 

“Hey-“

 

"Da-chan!!!!"

 

Suddenly there was chaos. High pitched voices growing and tumbling over each other and screaming tiny monsters surrounding Daichi.

 

"Da-chan!! Da-chan!!”

 

Daichi just laughed, his voice deep and strong and causing warmth to spread into every cell of Sugawara's body, or maybe it was the sight of him squatting to smile at tiny cute children.

 

Either way...it was compelling to watch.

 

"Ohh, Suga! Your students look so strong!" Daichi praised, earning a healthy amounts of giggles and cute blushes. Sugawara could see Rei’s shy smile as she looked up at Daichi, her body rocking left and right.

 

"Aaahhh!" Sugawara piped in immediately, affirming Daichi's compliment. "Yes, they are getting better every day. You should be concerned, Daichi. Soon they will be your rivals!"

 

Daichi only laughed, his voice booming in the gym and giving the children a new energy. "Can't wait" he added, eyes linking with his.

 

_Oh..._

 

A shiver ran down his spine but before Sugawara could analyze what that meant, there was another chaos of voices, children jumping up and down in excitement and trying to pull Daichi towards the net.

 

"Da-chan, please! Play with us!" Yoshi exclaimed, tugging at Daichi's sleeve. In urgency his lover sent him a look, causing Sugawara to almost break and laugh and for a brief second he was tempted to let the children trap and enslave Daichi. But -

 

He wasn’t a cruel man.

 

"Now, now guys!" Sugawara expertly butted in, physically placing himself between the children and Daichi.

 

"I am absolutely sure Da-chan-" reaching back Sugawara slightly pushed Daichi towards Kageyama. "-would love to see how much you guys improved!"

 

That got him some mixed results but with a bit more encouragement and a solid affirmation from Daichi they were all back to working on their receives.

 

Which left-

 

He turned to Daichi, fingers closing around other’s wrist. "Hey," he greeted, this time softly. 

 

Daichi's response was to turn his hand and lace their fingers. "Hello...I see you have been keeping busy"

 

"Uhm?..."

 

Oh! Kageyama! Right!

 

With a startle they both turned towards Kageyama, Daichi immediately clasping the other's shoulder and smiling excitedly. 

 

Again...with no regards to Sugawara's health and safety.

 

"It's been so long Kageyama! I haven't seen you since you guys beat us a month ago!"

 

For a second Kageyama looked conflicted, embarrassment and pride giving a war inside his head. "Everyone is strong and they all want to win.. not that- not that your team is not strong, Daichi-san! I know you are determined-"

 

Sugawara snickered, leaning against Daichi's side and winking up to him. "I think you should just save him"

 

Instead Daichi gave them a wicked grin, his expression turning dark and scary. "Oh, it is fine. We are going to crash them next time, so I don't mind"

 

Sugawara saw the way fire burned in Kageyama's eyes, his determined declaration of "we won't lose" bringing back a strong nostalgia.

 

With a final laugh and playful pat at Kageyama, Daichi glanced at him, this time an apologetic expression spreading over his face.

 

"Ahhh, which brings me to our dinner plans tonight."

 

Sugawara straightened up, turning to directly face his lover. "Yes?"

 

"I am sorry. I know this is sudden but in light of new matches, team is having extra training session-"

 

Oh...that...

 

It was impossible to stop the disappointment that filled Sugawara's chest, fingers tightening for a second. I guess that made sense, with the way the league was going, the team needed to be the best and -

 

"But if it is alright, we can get something to eat after tomorrow's practice? We'll only have an internal practice match tomorrow"

 

_Oh!!_

 

"Sure," he agreed easily, relief washing over him. "I get off early anyways!”

 

He should have known Daichi would make it up to him somehow. He always did! And... which reminded him -

 

“And besides-" Getting closer Sugawara gave his lover a peck on the cheek. "Afterwards we can always have a _private_ training session."

 

Daichi's brows rose, a confused smile settling over his lips.

 

Beside them Kageyama choked on air.

 

Well... Suga might not be cruel. But he wasn’t merciful either.

 

\--*--

 

Maybe Sugawara had been a bit too enthusiastic about their dinner date but it had been a while since they had a quiet and private time to themselves. And it wasn’t as if he minded sitting at the benches, going through some of his class notes as he waited for the team practice to end.

 

"Back, back!"

 

The sharp voice was alluring in its nature of familiarity, effortlessly gaining Sugawara's attention, and causing him to look up. It only took a second for him to find the source, eyes instantly focusing Daichi across the court.

 

But Daichi wasn't looking at him. His attention was solely on the ball, which was drawing a high arch over the players.

 

When he was this focused, he was mesmerizing to watch, body relaxed, mind ready and drive sharp. It didn't even matter to him that this was just a practice match, Sugawara knew, Daichi gave his all.

 

Deeming studying economics a lost cause, Sugawara left his course book across the seat next to him and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm with a soft smile.

 

Who was he to refuse a siren's call?

 

And across the court, Daichi was already in position.

 

"Alright!" His strong voice announced, following the ball's movement and effectively receiving it. The ball touched his arms only for a second but Sugawara knew how much that moment meant.

 

The perfect receive, keeping the game alive and keeping the team focused.

 

Warmth spread across his chest, pride filling his heart.

 

He was just perfect! A great player, a good leader, caring partner... what else did Daichi need?

 

Their current setter did not hesitate in his attack, form perfect as he lifted the ball up their heads... up Daichi's head!

 

Sugawara's eyes widened at the absolute trust and the courage needed to send a pass to a spiker directly after a receive.

 

Unfazed, Daichi moved with grace, arms going back as he jumped, hand reaching up and then down, impacting forcefully with the ball. In a second the ball was flying right pass the blocker's arm and slamming to the floor. 

 

A perfect point.

 

"Nice kill!" The setter grinned as they came together for celebration, hands connecting.

 

And for a second Sugawara had to remind himself not to be jealous. Nevertheless his eyes lingered in the way the setter touched his lover, before turning towards the scoreboard.

 

24 - 22

 

They were almost there.

 

"What do you think about no.5?"

 

The unfamiliar voice brought back Sugawara's attention, eyes darting to check a pair at his right. They were both in jeans and shirts but with the way they were holding themselves, there was no doubt.

 

Scouts!

 

For a brief moment Sugawara felt his stomach do a twist and turn, goosebumps appearing on his arms and a giddy feeling settling at his core.

 

Scouts were here and they were talking about his Daichi!! Which team were they on?? Was that- was that a red dot over their bags??

 

"He seems like a well-rounded player, good agility, stable build."

 

As if sensed, Daichi chose that moment to dive and save a powerful spike that bypassed their blog, a grin on his face.

 

_Yes!_

 

"Ooh, look at that" they exclaimed beside him but Sugawara wasn’t looking at them anymore. He couldn't keep his eyes away from his lover, couldn't breathe.

 

Because a moment later the ball was up again, Daichi on his feet and running, arms moving back, body bending.

 

A second later-

 

He was flying.

 

\--*--

 

It didn't take long for the news to arrive.

 

The rumors about the national team selections had been going around for a while, speculations wild and the media hyped about changes and additions to the team.

 

Still, it was incredible to hear Daichi was drafted.

 

Just incredible...

 

Sugawara watched as Daichi’s stats flashed on the screen, the newscaster probably announcing his addition to the team and touching upon his career so far. Sugawara raised his scarf against the freezing wind, his feet stuck on the pavement, and eyes fixed on the display of a tech store as the crowd passed by.

 

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t move...

 

The feed jumped to Daichi’s latest media conference, national flag clearly visible behind him.

 

This was everything Daichi had hoped for, it was his dream and aspiration! All of it! And now it was right here!

Sugawara knew he should be happy, ecstatic even!

 

Instead he was _terrified_.

 

Trying to calm down he took a deep breath. Even with the freezing air, his skin felt too hot, his heart beating painfully in his chest, shoulders crashed under an enormous weight.

 

Over the screen, Daichi kept talking, a calm but happy smile on his face.

 

And Suga couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think... He knew he had to move, he had to go before it was –

 

His phone vibrated.

 

Startled Sugawara reached inside his pocket and answered it without thinking.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Hiya!!! Suga-san, it’s been such a long time!”

 

“Uhh,” Sugawara blinked, looking away from the TV screen. The voice was familiar, energetic, wild and carefree! “Nishinoya?”

 

“I’ve just heard Daichi-san’s invitation to the team! Congratulations! This year is going to be amazing! We have so many strong players!”

 

“Uhh..yes, thank you” Sugawara laughed, his voice sounded off, even to his ears. “Finally there will be someone to keep you and Kageyama in line. This will be your second year in the team, right?”

 

There was suddenly a pause at the other end of the line.

 

“Suga-san? Is everything ok?”

 

From the glass of the tech store Sugawara could see his eyes opening wider, his reflection looking horrified at being caught.

 

“Oh..of course Nishinoya. It’s fine.”

 

Another pause, then –

 

“You know you have nothing to worry about, we’ll take care of Daichi.”

 

Sugawara had to look down, his fingers tightening around the phone.

 

“Yeah...I know...”

 

“I mean, it can sometimes be tough to adapt to a new team but he knows us and many of the other players. And it gets really competitive to get a final spot to play but Daichi-san is good! He can do it!”

 

Of course! Sugawara knew that! He knew Daichi was good. He was great and strong and he could do anything that he set his sights on!

 

Daichi didn’t need much...

 

...What did a professional volleyball player even need?

 

“Thank you, Nishinoya. That is very kind of you.”

 

“-uhh? I mean – I didn’t – it is just – It is the truth!”

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara accepted easily, eyes rising once again to fix on Daichi’s face across the screen. “Say, Nishinoya...” he murmured, unable to stop himself.  “What is the thing that you need most in the world?”

 

This time the pause was only for a second, before Nishinoya declared with almost a childish determination. “Volleyball and Asahi”

 

Sugawara smiled, his eyes turning towards the dark clouds. “ And....if you had to pick?”

 

This time the pause for longer.

 

“.... Suga-san, are you really ok?”

 

Sugawara turned his back towards the glass showcase. He didn’t want to look at his reflection anymore. “Yes, it is fine. I just -  I -  I am having a difficult time selecting a gift for Daichi.”

 

“Ohhhh! His birthday is close, right?!”

 

“Mmmh.” Sugawara approved, watching the crowd pass by. “31st”

 

“Ohh! Just a few days!”

 

“Yeah, that is why I asked, what you needed the most. I just- starting from January, he will be away and I – I want to give him something useful”

 

“Ahhh, I see,” Nishinoya murmured, his voice turning contemplative. “Well, they supply us with almost everything in the facility. Others have told me it gets really cold in the mountains but I didn’t really feel it.”

 

“Ah, yes...”

 

How stupid! Of course, the national team would be provided by. What was Sugawara even thinking? What could he even give to Daichi that was actually useful? What use did it all have?

 

“But –“ Nishinoya continued, cutting into his thoughts. “I think emotional things are harder, you know?” An embarrassed cough. “I mean, I really like volleyball, and I like the camp with all the other strong players. It gives you such an opportunity to be better! ...but I hate being away from home.”

 

Home?...

 

“So one time, when I was feeling home sick, Asahi sent me a box of Gari Gari Kun but they all came crushed and melted, but it still made me feel better? Is that-? I mean...just knowing that someone is thinking about you, supporting you in their heart, being reminded of that....That is what makes me feel strong.”

 

_OH!_

                                                              

“Nishinoya!” Sugawara exclaimed. “Thank you!”

 

“You are welcome!! Wait...what did I do?”

 

Sugawara just laughed, his eyes searching and finally focusing on the red walls of the temple towering over the main street.

 

He finally knew what to get to Daichi.

 

\--*--

 

Sugawara looked down at the charm in his hands, the beautiful red fabric that was etched across the borders with gold threads.

 

It had been hectic in the temple, groups and groups of people coming in to pay their respects, pray or make a New Year’s wish. And it had taken every ounce of Sugawara’s charm and a good amount of donation to get the priest to write him a custom charm.

 

He didn’t know if it was enough. When he had talked with Nishinoya, it all had seemed perfect and fitting but now -

 

His fingers tightened around the charm, the cold air cutting into his skin and burning at his knuckles. With a sigh, Sugawara pulled his fluffy scarf up and leaned against the wall of a convenience store.

 

He hoped it would be meaningful. He hoped it would be good enough to convey his feelings to Daichi, to show him how much he cared, how much he wanted the best for him.

 

They were supposed to meet up for a celebratory dinner and after the dinner Sugawara had planned to give his gift, but he wasn’t sure if he could wait for that long... For the last few days the time had always seemed limited, each day bringing the training camp closer and closer. Each day turning into another step towards taking Daichi away...

 

And some of these days, maybe it would be last time for Daichi to leave...

 

Because how long would he need Sugawara?... How long would he be relevant?...

 

A shiver unrelated to the cold ran down his spine, his chest feeling tight. Sugawara pushed his freezing hands into his pockets with a vengeance.

 

Now, wasn’t that a scary thought!

 

“Suga!”

 

Hearing his name, Sugawara was pulled away from his depressing thoughts, his eyes blinking a few times as he turned around in search of his lover. And only a few feet away Daichi looked breathtaking in his classical winter attire, dark coat, gray scarf and his leather gloves. Moving amongst the crowd, soon he was standing before Sugawara.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, closing the distance between them and pulling Sugawara into a brief hug.

 

With a sigh, he closed his arms around his lover, feeling as some of the tension slipped away from his body. “Hi..” he murmured against Daichi ‘s warm neck, his scarf tickling Sugawara’s nose. Then they were pulling apart, cold once again filling the space between them.

 

“C’mon,” Daichi said, fingers curling around Sugawara’s elbow. “Let’s not be late to our reservation.”

 

“Ah, yes”

 

Putting the charm inside his pocket, Sugawara let his lover guide him through the crowd.

 

They moved in a slow pace, the crowd at its highest at the last night of the year, each and every nook filled with people, talking, laughing, and hurrying. As they walked, lights from various sides illuminated their way, festive music coming from all directions.

 

“I love these decorations,” Daichi said suddenly. Behind him, Sugawara could see the Christmas lights playing tricks across the wet streets, light jumping and shining across the ice, sleek corners of the buildings and mixing with all the other colors of the city.

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara agreed, moving a bit closer to Daichi. With the crowd this thick, they were walking with only a shoulder length between them.

 

Turning towards him Daichi briefly looked down, eyes fixing on the distance between their hands, and then with a sudden but natural move, he had laced their fingers.

 

A blush spread across Sugawara’s cheeks while a suffocating feeling of trepidation settling in his chest.

 

Daichi was perfect. He was courageous, driven, caring and strong. He was _perfect_ and Sugawara needed to know!

 

Was he _enough_?!...

 

With a sudden move Sugawara pulled at Daichi’s hand, guiding him away from the ever moving sea of pedestrians.

 

“Suga? What is - Why are we stopping? The restaurant is only a block away.”

 

“Yeah...I know.” Squeezing around Daichi’s hand, Sugawara let go, his eyes diverting towards the floor. “But before we go into the restaurant, I – I need to -  I want to give your gift.”

 

Daichi’s brows rose. “It is fine,” he said softly. “You can give it to me in the restaurant.”

 

No! Sugawara shook his head. He needed to do it now!

 

Raising his head he gave Daichi a look, his jaw tightened with determination. “It won’t take long,” he promised. “Just let me...”

 

Blinking at Sugawara’s response, Daichi exhaled slowly. “Ok...”

 

Which left...everything in a worse condition... but Sugawara needed to say it, he needed to move forward.

 

Taking out the charm from his pocket, he grabbed it with both hands. “I’ve wanted to give you something to -  I wanted to-“ Trying to find courage, Sugawara took a deep breath, winter air freezing his lungs but also giving him the final push.

 

Presenting the charm to Daichi, Sugawara focused on getting the words out, his head slightly bowed. “Daichi, you are amazingI You always strive for the best and you never give up or waver and I admire that in you! I wish you to be the best of yourself, I want you to be successful and keep on being strong and incredible! And I.... I also want you to be safe...and happy... That’s why I wanted to give you this charm. I realize it may not be perfect but it could keep you safe...”

 

-while I am not there...

 

Air burned Sugawara’s lungs, his breath coming out in white puffs as his heart beat at his throat, but -

 

Daichi was silent.

 

_Oh no..._

 

Sugawara took a shaky breath. Oh no! After his talk with Nishinoya, this all had seemed like a great idea but now... now Daichi was silent, the world freezing and his heart slowly dying.

 

“Uhhhh..I also got you a coat,” he added, doubt slowly crashing his lungs. He was too embarrassed to look and his fingers felt numb around the charm but he kept still. “Nishinoya said it sometimes gets cold in the training facility, and – “

 

“ _Koushi..._ ”

 

A second later, gloved fingers were closing around his bare ones and forcing Sugawara to hold the charm inside his fists.

 

Startled, Sugawara’s eyes opened wider.

 

“Thank you,” Daichi said, his soft tone encouraging him to look up into his eyes. They were dark and warm, a smile playing at his lips as the Christmas lights illuminated his handsome face. “This means a lot to me.”

 

Sugawara couldn’t stop his sudden inhale, unexpected tears pricking at his eyes. “Yes?...”

 

Daichi’s smile only got softer.

 

“Koushi, I never cared about what you got me. You gave me the perfect gift a long time ago – “

 

_What?..._

 

“- I just wish you will stay by my side...always.”

 

_What?!...was this real??_

 

Sugawara’s heart constricted inside his chest, tears finally leaving warm trails down his cheeks

 

“Sawamura –“

 

But, in a second Daichi was pulling him close, gloved hands settling over Suga’s cheeks and chapped lips finding his.

 

_Oh..._

 

Sugawara melted with the kiss, one hand curling around the charm as with the other he grabbed his lover’s arm, frozen fingers digging in.

 

For a few seconds the world tilted, time slowing down as they breathed together, warmth spreading through their bodies and their hearts beating in a rhythm, slowly the axis of their existence settling in  the way it should be.

 

When they parted, with blushes across their cheeks and breaths mingling in white puffs, Sugawara could swear he could see the Christmas lights dancing in Daichi’s eyes, the world suspended and beautiful.

 

Relief finally settled in his bones, chest relaxing and tears drying.

 

The perfect gift...

 

Daichi was the one to talk.

 

Reaching up, Sugawara gave his lover a quick peck, his breath teasing the skin.

 

“Happy Birthday, Sawamura...”

 

His lover sighed, eyes peaceful and full of promise.

 

“- and a Happy New Year...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it! I actually have no idea how the professional sports world works xD and it was my first time writing Daisuga but I really enjoyed it!  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
